


skyping in quarantine

by yeollie_bun



Series: genderbend nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fem!Mark, Fem!NCT, Fem!Renjun, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, M/M, and chenles a mean little shit, fem!jaemin, just dreamies skyping while being stuck in quarantine, renjun n chenle are siblings, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bun/pseuds/yeollie_bun
Summary: donghyuck couldn't find any condoms in town making him complain and bicker about itor dreamies just miss each other and skype(more like a draft than an actual story but yea)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: genderbend nct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691623
Kudos: 79





	skyping in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, it's short and it was just sum random idea
> 
> a tiktok inspired me, cuz apparently in some country they were panic buying condoms and i just??wanted to write something about it??
> 
> and yea it's genderbend nct cuz i love those

quarantine time basically meant no visiting and no meetings. not being able to meet up, the friends were forced to hold a big skype party.

"dude, we literally run out of condoms and i can't find a store where they ain't sold out. how the fuck do you guys manage to keep up in this epidemic." a distressed donghyuck throws up his hands, directing his last statement at the nomin couple.

you see, mark and donghyuck sharing an apartment. seing no one but each other for four weeks straight. they were meant to fight and bicker, watch too much netflix and fuck way too often. it was pretty, obviously, expected. they were basically meant to run out of condoms.

"well, we don't use condoms.", jaemin states, snuggling closer to jeno. her dad being stuck in another city due to work, made jeno's mom force her to stay with them. being neighbours with her boyfriend really paid off.

"what?!", the youngest one pipes up.

"jaemin's on birth control.", jeno enlightens him.

"wait so you guys never used condoms before?", donghyuck bugs in.

"'course we did, the first few time at least, just to be on the safer side you know. but guess who wasn't satisfied with the idea of using rubbers every single time. and well, i guess we never really bothered to use some after trying it without one."

"just, be careful guys", renjuns voice tunes in before donghyuck can respond. "it's easy to mess up something with those pills and uh... cause an accident or sum."

"pff are you reffering to mom and her pregnacy with you?", chenle really is too mean for his own good.

shoving her brother to the side and out of the frame renjun insults him. "shut up! you are the adopted one."

"yeah at least mom wanted me.", laughing at his sisters misery chenle gets shoved off the bed this time. the others butting in before the siblings kill each other.

"guys calm down!", marks distant voice can be heard. she actually shows up, standing behind donghyuck and the couch, some bowl in her hands. she was currently baking some muffins. her boyfriend having eaten all the snacks at home, leaving her to make her sweets on her own.

jaemin asks her what she's doing and they talk for a little, donghyuck sneaking his finger into the bowl to taste some of the muffin dough. however they get interrupted with jisung loudly sighing while eyeing mark who silently scolds donghyuck.

"jisungie, what's up with that sigh?", chenle asks, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously.

"it's just... y'all have each other. i mean, like.. look at jeno and jaemin, they're basically glued to one another! i'm just a bit lonely over here you know.", he confesses.

"what about jaehyun?", jaemins asks softly, making the younger groan at the mention of his older brother. "dude, i'm literally so sick of him i swear. he's downstairs watching some old nasty drama with mom." jisung scrunches his nose in disgust, as he remembers the cringe drama, making chenle coo internally and renjun roll her eyes at her brothers simping.

"i miss you guys", he confesses eventually, making everyone coo this time. jisung rarely get's sentimental, being kinda on the cool side and a bit awkward with feelings.

"i missed you guys too.", jaemin smiles into the cam.

"yeah same.", even renjun admits. donghyuck has to roast her for that one though, making renjun take her words back and insult him, which results into donghyuck complaining and whining, making mark flick his forehead. that in turn get's him to ugly fake cry, to which jeno responds with an 'shut the fuck up donghyuck'. jaemin siding with donghyuck for this one, hits jeno for telling hyuck to shut up. everything get's even messier and louder when chenles loud laugh joins them, making jisung smile and getting him called whipped by renjun.

they continue to bicker and mess with each other for a little while longer, before jisung eventually get's called downstairs, making the rest of the group also hang up one by one. it was a fun evening, all of them seeing each other again and interacting as a whole group. it also made jisung happier, who had missed messing around with them. and it made donghyuck consider the birth control thing. making it his new goal to try to convince his girlfriend into trying them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ndjdjejd  
> 


End file.
